My Immortal
by Persephone Ani
Summary: ¤ My Immortal - Meu Imortal ¤ ... Nem mesmo a morte pode destruir a força do Amor Verdadeiro!


**My**** Immortal.**

Era uma noite fria em Osorezan. A neve caía sobre seu rosto como lágrimas de inverno. Suas próprias lágrimas não existiam mais. Elas tinham secado. A dor e a tristeza eram permanentes em seu ser, tão permanentes que ela já tinha se acostumado a elas, de modo a poder conviver com a escuridão. O seu ser estava envolto nas Trevas desde que perdera uma parte de seu coração...

Desde pequena, Anna Kyouyama fora uma menina solitária e misteriosa. Mas, houve uma pessoa que desvendou os seus mistérios e a tirou da solidão. Uma pessoa que lhe ensinou o que é o amor e lhe deu um novo motivo para continuar vivendo. Yoh Asakura fora o único homem que ela amara com todo o seu sentimento. Ela se entregara a ele de corpo, alma e coração.

Mas, o tempo não fora gentil para com eles. E ela sabia que não o seria. Somente teve o Yoh completamente para si em uma única noite. A primeira e a última noite de amor deles. Porém, fora o momento que ela guardaria para sempre em sua mais profunda e doce lembrança. O amor que ambos sentiam um pelo outro era um elo que os uniria para além da eternidade...

_"I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone..."._

Anna se recordava muito bem daquele dia. Era uma noite de inverno como esta. Yoh lhe garantiu que voltaria para ela, mas ela sabia que nunca mais o veria de novo. Yoh estava caminhando numa jornada sem volta, estava caminhando direto para as faces da morte. Mas, a sua morte não fora em vão. Ele morrera para salvar seu irmão gêmeo, Hao Asakura, da prisão de ódio e vingança em que ele estava preso.

A itako não conseguia apagar a presença de Yoh do seu coração. Ela não podia fazê-lo. Yoh fora a pessoa mais importante de sua vida. Ele fora o único que completara a sua alma e preenchera o seu coração. Mas, aquela presença contínua somente aumentava o vazio que sua vida tinha se tornado. O seu coração jamais seria preenchido de novo, pois a ausência de seu amado sempre a acompanharia. A maior dor é ter que conviver todos os dias com o fantasma da presença de uma pessoa.

_"These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase..."._

De nada serviria o tempo para aplacar a dor que a ausência de Yoh lhe causava. Apesar de suas lágrimas terem secado, apesar de já ter se acostumado com a escuridão, o vazio de seu coração lhe proporcionava uma dor contínua e latejante no fundo de sua alma. O tempo não conseguiria apagar todo seu sentimento por Yoh. Era o mais puro e sublime dos sentimentos – o amor verdadeiro! E este, ela guardaria para sempre consigo. Anna amaria Yoh para além da eternidade...

_"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me..."._

Anna sempre deu o melhor de si para conduzir o Yoh a realizar todos os sonhos que ele tinha. Por isso, ela queria o tornar o Rei Shaman. Ela queria que ele pudesse ter a maior das felicidades e que pudesse realizar todos os seus desejos. Por isso, ela o obrigava a treinar, para que ele pudesse se tornar mais forte, mais resistente, tanto fisica quanto espiritual e mentalmente. Para que as pessoas se tornem fortes, é preciso que elas ultrapassem os obstáculos da vida. O Shaman Fight nada mais era que um grande obstáculo que Yoh teria que contornar.

_ "Ser a Primeira Dama do mundo dos shamans e ter todo o conforto..."._ Esse era o sonho de Anna. A parte de ser a Primeira Dama, ela inventou para que Yoh tivesse uma motivação para se tornar o Rei Shaman. Além dos sonhos dele, ele teria os sonhos das pessoas à volta dele para realizar. Ter todo o conforto, ela realmente desejava. Ter todo o conforto de viver para sempre ao lado de seu Yoh... Infelizmente, ela nunca mais teria o conforto de tê-lo ao seu lado nessa existência. Mas, seu amor por Yoh continuaria vivo em seu coração eternamente, e ele sempre teria todo o sentimento dela.

_"You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating life_

_Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me..."._

O jeito gentil, alegre e bobo de Yoh foi conquistando a garota, cada vez mais, através dos anos. Ela vivia para presenciar aquele sorriso gentil dos lábios dele, aquele brilho do olhar dele, aquela inocência e pureza da alma dele. Agora, ela nunca mais teria aqueles sorrisos e aquele olhar. Por isso, ela sempre relembrava de todos os momentos que teve com Yoh, como se pudesse vivê-los novamente, voltar ao passado, mesmo que seja somente em pensamento.

Mas, não era apenas nos pensamentos de Anna que Yoh permanecia vivo. Em todos os seus mais belos e tristes sonhos ela o reencontrava. Os sonhos, às vezes, nos dão aquilo que a realidade nos nega viver. E ela vivia de sonhos, de pensamentos e do passado. Jamais poderia esquecer o Yoh, e para que seu presente se tornasse menos amargo, ela relembrava os momentos mais doces do passado, numa espécie de transe. O passado lhe permitia reviver, mesmo que através de uma mera ilusão, aquilo que o futuro jamais lhe proporcionaria – amor!

_"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along..."._

E tudo que restava para Anna era uma doce ilusão de uma vida passada. Algum dia, ela voltaria a se encontrar com seu amado. Até lá, ela permaneceria sozinha... Esperando pela doce promessa da eternidade...****

**OWARI**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Tradução: Meu imortal.**

_Estou tão cansada de estar aqui_

_Reprimida por todos os meus medos infantis _

_E se você tiver que ir _

_Eu desejo que você vá _

_Porque a sua presença ainda persiste aqui _

_E não vai me deixar sozinha _

_Essas feridas parecem que não irão cicatrizar _

_Essa dor é bem real _

_Há muita coisa que o tempo não pode apagar _

_Quando você chorasse eu ia limpar todas as suas lágrimas _

_Quando você gritasse eu lutaria contra todos os seus medos _

_E eu segurei a sua mão durante todos esses anos _

_Mas você ainda tem _

_Tudo de mim _

_Você me cativou _

_Com sua vida ressonante _

_Agora eu estou ligada à vida que você deixou para trás _

_Seu rosto freqüenta _

_Meus sonhos mais agradáveis_

_Sua voz, ela perseguiu _

_Toda a sanidade em mim _

_Eu tenho tentado me conformar de que você não está mais aqui _

_Mas ainda que você esteja comigo (no coração)_

_Eu tenho estado sozinha todo esse tempo..._

**Notas da autora**

****

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :)

Consegui escrever um song-fic com essa música linda do Evanescence!!!

Mesmo quem num goste de Evanescence, num ligue pra música, o que importa é a letra!!! E essa letra é LINDA!!!

Eu gostei mto desse fic... é tão triste, mas ficou lindinho!!!

Espero que vcs gostem!!! :)

Deixem reviews!!!!

**_Kyouyama Anna_**


End file.
